How am I supposed to live without you?
by xHthax
Summary: Songfic. Música: How am I supossed to live without you? Hisoka resolveu mudar de setor e Tsuzuki não sabe como reagir a isso.


Momento inspiração. Não acho que tenha sido uma grande fic e para ficarem informados…Eu amo Tsuoka e chorei escrevendo essa fic ;; Fica melhor ouvindo a música. Quem não a tem no youtube tem...Infelizmente não consigo postar o link aqui.  
Yami no Matsuei,infelizmente, não me pertence. Eu apenas amo demais esse anime.

**HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU?**

_I could hardly believe it_

_When I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

_They said you were leavin'_

" HISOKA!"

O jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados virou-se levemente para encarar o dono daquela voz que ele tanto conhecia. Seus olhos eram apenas riscos frios e sem nenhum sentimento e repousavam no homem a sua frente, que estava apoiado nos joelhos, encarando-o, ofegante.

"O que há Tsuzuki?"

"Ta... Tatsumi me disse que você pediu transferência para outra área. É verdade?"

Hisoka fez com que seu corpo desse uma meia volta. Sua voz não falhou nenhuma vez enquanto as palavras saiam como gelo de seus lábios.

"Completamente. Algum problema?"

_Someone's swept your heart away_

_From the look upon your face, I see it's true_

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the_

_plans you're makin'_

_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

Tsuzuki permaneceu estático em sua posição, os olhos vidrados no jovem shinigami a sua frente. Tentou engolir, mas sua boca estava seca e ele tinha a sensação de ter comido areia. Seus lábios se abriram, mas nenhum som saia e o silêncio preencheu os minutos entre eles.

"Se era só isso,com licença."

"P...Por que?"

Era um som fraco e quase sem vida. Não estava nem perto de ser a voz alegre que era a marca registrada do shinigami mais velho. Ele encarou com firmeza os olhos esmeraldas de seu parceiro, tentando obter respostas, E ele as encontrou. Hisoka precisava aprender mais, querendo ou não, eles tinham a eternidade e o jovem sempre ansiara por conhecimento. Por que será que eu sempre pensei que seriamos parceiros? Tsuzuki pensava.

"Por que ninguém permanecesse junto para sempre, Tsuzuki."

Então, Hisoka lhe deu as costas e se foi.

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I suppose to live without you_

_How am I suppose to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde que Hisoka se transferira para outro departamento e Tsuzuki era agora, literalmente, um zumbi. Quem vivia próximo a ele via que ele não era mais o mesmo; nem seus amados doces despertavam seu interesse.

Ele apenas permanecia ali,sentado à sua mesa,sem nenhuma vontade de se levantar, as várias expressões de Hisoka bailando em sua mente.Não tinha mais vontade de viver. Tinha decidido permanecer naquele mundo pelo shinigami de olhos verdes, mas e agora? Agora que ele se foi... Por que viver? Nada tinha sentido sem ele ali.

" Tsuzuki, por que não tira o resto do dia de folga? "

" Não tenho vontade, Tatsumi..."

O secretário deu um suspiro pesado e segurando Tsuzuki pelo braço,puxando-o para fora da cadeira e o jogando para fora da repartição.

" Não pedi. Mandei! Vá esfriar essa cabeça,se distrair mas pare de ficar dando uma de morto-vivo por aqui! "

Tsuzuki ficou sentado sobre o chão que se cobria de cerejeiras, tendo o olhar esfumaçado. Deu um meio sorriso e se levantou. 'Morto vivo, não é?' Pois era exatamente como ele se sentia.

_I didn't come here for cryin'_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you_

_When I build my world around_

_The hope that one day we'd be so much_

_more than friends_

_And I don't wanna know the price I'm_

_gonna pay for dreaming_

_When even now it's more than I can take_

Sem notar, tinha se encaminhado ao novo trabalho de Hisoka e lá estava ele, na biblioteca, sentado,com o seu novo parceiro. O shinigami mais velho teve que reunir todas as suas forças para não cair sobre seus joelhos. Caminhou,quase se arrastando até Hisoka,que ao notar sua presença,arregalou os olhos e baixou o livro.

" O que você está fazendo aqui? "

" Eu... Eu vim falar com você. "

Hisoka levantou-se,com um suspiro , pediu licença ao seu parceiro, Miho, e se afastou,acompanhando Tsuzuki. E agora? Ele havia dito isso mas na verdade não tinha o que verdade nem mesmo sabia como olhar para o menino.

"E então?"

Hisoka não demonstrava emoção alguma, ao contrário de Tsuzuki que lutava para manter sua voz firme. Mas então, o que ele falaria? Não tinha vindo para tirar satisfações ou para falar de como sua vida estava ruim e como queria Hisoka de volta. Ele só tinha ido ali para... Vê-lo.

Que culpa tinha Hisoka se Tsuzuki se confiara que sua felicidade estava em volta do garoto?Se todo o mundo que vinha construindo tinha sido ao redor da relação de trabalho deles? Que culpa tinha Hisoka se Tsuzuki tinha se apaixonado por ele?

"Tsuzuki."

"Na verdade,Hisoka,eu apenas acho que terminamos nossa dupla de um jeito meio frio..."

"Nossa dupla? Não somos uma dupla sertaneja, Tsuzuki."

Não pode conter um sorriso. Ele realmente não tinha mudado nem um pouco,graças a Deus.

"Sei...Bem,quero que saiba que desejo sorte em seu novo trabalho e sabe que se precisar de mim estarei a sua disposição."

Sorriu como sempre e se levantou e por alguns segundos notou um sentimento diferente dentro dos olhos de Hisoka,mas deve ser só impressã para o antigo parceiro e deu as costas,engolindo as lágrimas. Doía deixá-lo, doía muito. Mas com certeza, em algum momento eles estariam juntos novamente e o sentimento que Tsuzuki nutria pelo mais novo jamais mudaria...Mesmo com a eternidade. E ele ia esperar por Hisoka,sempre.

End.


End file.
